


Perfectly

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: An ex of Patrick comes to Rose Apothecary, and things don't go so well.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Perfectly

Patrick looks up, as someone enters the store and immediately he freezes.

David looks up slightly, because Patrick has gone pale, well paler than he usually is. There's no masking the look of unbridled terror in those hazel eyes though, he gently places a hand on Patrick's arm to steady him. He doesn't know who this woman is, but she can't be good if Patrick is this afraid of her. She has brown hair, with dark almost black eyes that are narrowed slightly as she looks at him.

"Patrick." She says, and Patrick clears his throat.

"Michelle." Said Patrick softly,

"David, hi can I help you?" Said David, immediately interrupting...whatever this was.

"I just wanted to talk to Patrick, alone if that's ok." Said Michelle, David looked at his fiance who nodded as if saying 'go ahead its ok.' David goes into the back, unsure about this but honestly he doesn't know what to do here. An idea forms in his mind, as he immediately texts one person who might have an idea as to who this is. After Patrick's birthday, he'd texted her and while things had been rocky in the beginning he and Rachel were on pretty good terms now.

'Hey Rachel, so this woman came into the shop and Patrick is freaked out, she said her name is Michelle. She has long dark hair, and almost kind of black eyes. Who is she?' He texts Rachel and immediately gets a quick response.

'David, get him out of there now.' She texted, and his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach.

'Why? Who is she?' He asked, there's raised voices now outside and he can barely keep track of that conversation. Fuck, he wants to be out there for Patrick but he has no idea what's going on, please Rachel type faster! He looks back outside, wincing as he's just sitting there not able to help Patrick when he most needs it right now in this moment. When finally Rachel responds.

'She's Patrick's ex-girlfriend, he dumped her before we started dating. She was abusive, in more ways than one. Do not leave him alone with her.' She texted, and he says nothing else. That sentence is all he needs to get up and immediately go over and stand by Patrick's side. The woman stops and is almost in shock, as David is glaring at her. Telling her in no uncertain terms to leave, which she does with a scoff. David looked back at Patrick, who was hunched over the table with arms resting on his knuckles. Fists clenched so tightly, that David can see the how white they are.

"Come on." Said David softly, as he took him by the hand and led him to the back where they sat down. Patrick however said nothing, remaining blank and expressionless as he just sat there. Not even facing David, who wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulders tentatively before gently kissing Patrick's cheek and pulling his fiance close into a protective embrace. Which only served to make Patrick cry, as he clung to David's sleeve. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm sorry." Said Patrick, as he began to dry his tears.

"For what?" Asked David.

"For this, I shouldn't be crying infront of you. What kind of man am-"

"Nope, stopping you right there. Patrick, you're a man yes but you have feelings and emotions, and it's ok to let that show. It's ok to get upset and cry, especially after meeting a particularly awful ex." He explained, and Patrick knitted his brow as he looked up at David. "I asked Rachel, and she told me about...her."

"Makes sense." Said Patrick softly.

"I honestly wasn't paying too much attention, I was asking Rachel who that was and concentrating on that and...I'm sorry." Said David, as the guilt began to creep in, because Patrick was always there for him whenever one of his evil exes came to town and he couldn't even be there for Patrick. He shakes his head, no, we're not making this about you right now. Shove those feelings down, because it's Patrick whose suffering not you.

"It's fine, I'm glad you weren't there. I wouldn't have wanted her to attack you or anything." He replied, and David gently kissed him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Said David, and Patrick leaned against his fiance who held him close. Gently rubbing circles on his back.

"I dated her before Rachel, honestly I left her for Rachel because at the very least Rachel treated me like a decent human being. With Michelle...We met in high school, she was this cute, blond cheerleader, and y'know I thought I was a lucky guy to have someone like that. To everyone else, Michelle was this beautiful, fun, cute, perky girl who was so sweet and so positive. Sometimes she could be the nicest person in the world, but then...there were times where there would be bad days." Said Patrick softly.

"Did she hit you?" Asked David, and Patrick immediately shook his head.

"No, but if I showed even an iota of emotion she'd go off about how 'you're not a real man, what kind of man starts crying? you're supposed to be tough and strong. You're a take charge kind of guy aren't you? So act like it.' Says Patrick, his voice cracking slightly and David's heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. He shakes his head again, and kisses Patrick's temple. "She checked my phone constantly, and always asked who a girl was, and why I talked to her, and that whole thing. She would insult me and belittle me, but play it off as a joke. She was just teasing and I was too sensitive, but the thing is. Unlike say, when you tease me. I know when you're teasing me, with her it was straight up insults masked as teasing. Pretty soon..She was judgmental, and rude, and pretty soon I had to learn to keep secrets because if I didn't...she'd use whatever I told her against me. It's something I'm still working on."

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that. What happened?" He asked, and Patrick gripped David's arm a little tighter.

"Rachel, she transferred to our school, and was on the cheerleading team too. I was at my locker one day, Michelle and I got in a huge fight infront of her and she asked 'why do you put up with that?' Which got me thinking. So, I dumped Michelle and...it was hard, she started spreading rumors about me. But Rachel stood by me...we started dating, and I made new friends. I loved her...but it never felt quite right with her...and I never knew...until here." Said Patrick softly, as he looked up at David. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said David, hugging him tighter. "I'm glad she helped you."

"Me too, you must think I'm pretty pathetic though." Said Patrick numb, and David saw those hazel eyes begin to glaze over.

"What? No, hey look at me." Said David, gently cupping Patrick's face. "I know a thing or two about exes who make you feel like shit, who hurt you, and who tell you horrible things about yourself. But you are not pathetic alright? You're the love of my life. You make me safe, you're thoughtful, caring, and one of the most genuinely good people I've ever met. She's the pathetic one."

"Or maybe I am...I mean with Rachel I was always off and on again, and with us? I've messed things up twice! I didn't tell you about Rachel in the first place, I didn't tell my parents about you, I took you on a hike for a proposal, when I should have done something you enjoyed, I kept Ken's phone number even though you were clearly uncomfortable, I was jealous of Ted for no reason when he's practically your brother-in-law and it was just some dumb game, I am a screwup who somehow conned you into marrying me." Exclaimed Patrick and David's jaw dropped.

"Are you hearing yourself? The whole barbecue was a mess, ok and I didn't tell you about Jake and Stevie until later so really if you want to think about it that makes us somewhat even. Your parents? That was because you were afraid to come out to them, which is a very rational fear! You didn't know how they'd react. Ok the hike wasn't perfect, but it was something you planned from the heart, and ok the whole thing with Ken and Ted, I pushed you into the date with Ken, I told you to call him, I told you it was ok, and with Ted. You didn't like seeing your boyfriend kissing another man, that's normal! If the tables had been turned, and they were technically with Ken. I would not have been as calm as I was. I don't know what she said to you, but Patrick you are not a screwup who conned me into marrying you." Said David, hands on Patrick's shoulders as he immediately looked at his fiance incredulously. "Do you know why I'm marrying you? Because I love you. Because you make me feel right, Because I have dated so many people, that were assholes, users, abusers, and just plain monsters...and not one of them ever loved me the way you do. I'm marrying you, because you're the love of my life, and I don't know where I'd be without you."

Patrick just sat there, he knows David is right, of course he is. But right now, Patrick isn't seeing reason, he's just seeing his own insecurities and his own feelings of self doubt bubbling up like vomit in his throat. Because the thing was, Patrick had endless patience, sometimes that patience ran thin but it was patience nonetheless. He had endless patience for Michelle, because deep down a part of him believed that maybe just maybe..if he loved her enough, if he gave her one more chance, if he just loved her enough she'd be nicer. It wasn't healthy...but in a way it's something that he's never let go of. Wanting to hide things from her, from everyone...maybe that was why he hid things from Rachel..from David..because hiding things meant that the other person wouldn't hate him, they wouldn't be angry with him.

"What did she say to you?" Asked David softly.

Patrick sighed softly and immediately began to tell David.

_"So, is that him?"_

_"What're you doing here Michelle?" Asked Patrick, and the dark haired woman began to walk around the store._

_"I saw on Facebook, a bunch of your cousins saying that they were going to your wedding and just celebrations I guess. You were marrying David Rose, why is he gonna marry you though?" She asked, as she looked up at him._

_"Because David and I love each other." He replied, making her scoff and chuckle._

_"Please, you really think David Rose loves you? He could marry anyone he wanted to and you're telling me he's settling for you?" She asked, and Patrick just stood there, unlike Ronnie who may not have liked him, she did at the very least mean a lot of her remarks as just that. Sarcastic comments, not the clear disdain and bitter anger in Michelle's voice._

_"What do you want exactly?" Asked Patrick, trying to remain calm._

_"How'd you con him into it? Because trust me the only reason anyone would ever marry you is if you tricked them into it." She replied hands on her hips. "You're an asshole who hides things from people, and who-"_

_"Why do you think that is Michelle? You're the one who was a bitch throughout our whole relationship." He exclaimed._

_"Because someone had to wear the goddamn pants, and it wasn't going to be you! Jesus Patrick, no wonder you could never get it up. You were closeted this whole time, does he know though? That the man he's marrying is a sensitive snowflake who needs to toughen the hell up?" She asked, and Patrick said nothing, breathing calmly._

_"Ok, just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked._

_"It means, you're a weak asshole, who runs away when it gets hard. It's what you did to me, you ran to Rachel when you couldn't handle being with me, you ran here to David when you couldn't handle it with Rachel anymore. What's going to happen when David gets tired of you...where are you going to run Patrick? Because that's all you ever do, all you do is run! "She exclaimed._

_"Do you know why I ran from you? Because you were a bitch!" He exclaimed._

_"Oh so was Rachel a bitch?"_

_"No, she's the one who treated me like a human being, and for the record don't talk about David like you know him. Because he would never get tired of me, and he would never hurt me the way you did." He replied, clenching his hands tightly into fists._

_"Yeah and I bet you'll screwup with him too. Because that's the thing Patrick, you always screw shit up!" She yelled, and Patrick paused for a moment remembering the barbecue, the night with Ken, his birthday where David accidentally outed him to his parents. "Or did you do that already?"_

_"Get out of my store now." Says Patrick, voice low and resigned. She just scoffs once more and leaves._

David wraps his arms around Patrick, and kisses the side of his head.

"Well, lets unpack some things here. I would never get tired of you, never. You make my life fun and exciting, and just...better. On that note, I'd never hurt you, not ever. I will treat you with respect, decency, love, and protect you from everything that tries to hurt you Because you deserve that.." Said David softly, as he gently placed a hand to Patrick's cheek.

"But what about-"

"Patrick, we've both had our fair share of fumbles. I literally waited an entire week to get back together with you, because I liked the presents you gave me, during the whole hike all I did was complain, and there have been times where I haven't been the most supportive partner. Neither of us are perfect, we're just not..but at the end of the day? We love each other, we communicate more, I have never loved and trusted anyone more than I love and trust you." Said David, and Patrick sighed softly as he looked up at David before kissing him much to David's surprise.

"Sorry, it's just...you saying all that and...you started to make me fall in love with you all over again." Said Patrick, and David smiled softly.

"You didn't deserve what she did to you." Said David softly.

"Thank you, David. For being here, and for...everything." Said Patrick softly.

"Anytime, why don't we head home ok? I think we can handle having the store closed for the rest of the day." Said David, and Patrick nodded. As soon as they got home, they were on the couch, tangled in each other, arms embracing the other.

"David? I love you." Said Patrick softly, and David smiled before kissing him.

"I love you too."

Patrick held David in his arms, and he felt so calm and at peace. Knowing that he was finally in the arms of someone who genuinely loved him, who was good, and kind, and who treated him like an equal. Who made him happy.


End file.
